A little something called love
by csiguylalala
Summary: What happens when you put a very pissed Sanji and A half asleep and half annoyed Zoro on deck together, and a struggle persues? Read and you'll find out! yaoi ZoSan


It was a normal day, the wind was blowing gently across the sails, the sun was shining brilliantly across the vast endless blanket of ocean that surrounded the strawhats. The view was simply breath taking. To bad Sanji had no one to admire it with. If Nami weren't so busy he could have her to sit by him and enjoy its beauty like he enjoyed hers everyday. _Fat chance of that moron!_ Well, Robin was busy helping Chopper with a new potion, which weirdly Sanji noticed smelled faintly of mint. And Usopp was with Luffy trying to concoct some new explosive powder. And Zoro, well he disappeard right after lunch he never stuck around. Which pissed Sanji off!

"Damn asshole" he grumbled to himself lighting a cigerrette." Always runs away after dinner like the shit for brains he really is!" It just simply infuriated the cook that Zoro had the decency to lounge around like there was no care in the world.And leave his kitchen without one simple word of phrase for his cooking which Sanji damn well knew was enough to make anyone die for. " Damn him!" Sanji cursed again. He was going to find that asshole and give the green haird dumbass a little more than a piece of his mind.

With a frustrated sigh/growl, Sanji made his way towards the other end of ship. Not before long he found Zoro asleep behind a plant. Drool slithered down his chin, as snores made themselves evident. Sanji wanted to kill him right there. The asshole was sleeping again! Not one ounce of hesitation was in his next action, as Sanji slammed his foot right on Zoro's head. He lifted it up again and brung it back down with even more force when it didn't work the first time only to be stopped mid hit point by the ankle. Zoro glared up at him, his face red with anger.

"Ero-cook! What the hell is your problem? You gotta kick everyone in the head when they want a little shut eye?" He growled, his hand squeezing tighter. Sanji lifted a brow and smirked.

"No not eveyone Marimo, just you!" His smirk faded as Sanji tried to get his ankle out of Zoro's hold but it was no use, He was angry." You can let me go now dumbass!" He was getting tierd of this and he could feel something very wrong in the air.

"I should break your ankle right where you stand..."The threat barely registered, as he tried to get himself free again. Damn Zoro was persistant. But there was no way in hell Sanji was going to apologize, the marimo deserved to get his ass kicked all the way to the moon if not further!

"Let me go you idiot! Your getting on my nerves and I don't feel like kicking your ass!" Sanji spat out viciously.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Zoro whispered lightly before Sanji was all but jerked unceremoniously down into Zoro's lap, and a calloused hand slipped into his blond locks and pulled his face to Zoro's. He moand instantly as Zoro's tongue pushed through his lips, exploring the very taste of nicotine that was all pure Sanji. The hand in his hair made its way down to the cook's slender hip, the other accompaning it on the other side. Opening his mouth to receive Zoro wider, Sanji was pulled further into the swordsmen's lap. A heated blush crossed his cheeks as he felt the bulge beneath his legs.

"Wha-what the hell is this Marimo?" Sanji asked breathlessly as Zoro kissed down the long pale flesh of the cook's neck. A low yelp escaped the blonds lips as Zoro licked across his color bone biting gently. He almost forgot the question as he ventured lower, unbottoning Sanji's shirt to hungirly nip at the flesh of his chest.

" Foreplay baka..." he replied incoherently. Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him up to take his lips in a heated opend mouth kiss. Drool made its way down both of their chins. The Sanji's eyes were half lidded as Zoro unbuttoned his pants feeling the heat that was building up beneath his boxers. It felt so weird, and yet so right. Another moan and a gasp forced itself out of Sanji as a warm hand slipped beneath the thin material of his boxers and carassed his member gently. All coherent thought was blown away as his pants were torn away and Sanji was left naked from the waist down save for his shirt hanging from his shoulders.Zoro was still fully clothed.

"B-baka marimo...your not even going to undress yourself?" Sanji groand as the swordsmen pinned him to the floor, his body finally covering the blonds.

"I was just getting to that...' Zoro replied pulling away with a chaste kiss. He pulled his shirt up and over his head revealing dark tan skin that should have only belonged to a god. Sanji found himself staring at what could have only been pure Zoro. That wasn't the end of it though. He proceded to lift himself up to unzip his pants and pull off his haramaki. What lay beneath his belt didn't surprise the cook at all. Zoro was big...thank god not deformed."staring doesn't make it look any different you ero bastard..." Zoro spoke up.

"I know, I can stare can't I ?" He didn't get a reply as Zoro kissed him hard, letting his hand draw lower stroking him into hardness. A hiss came from Sanji as he bucked into Zoro's hand." s-shit..."

"Relax.." Zoro whispered preparing himself. Placing long slender legs over his shoulders Zoro thrust into Sanji, a loud moan answering his actions. Zoro pulled out and thrust back in until he was burried as far as possible. Tears brimmed at the edges of Sanji's eyes as the pain rushed up to the deepest pit of his stomache.But the thought was washed away as Zoro's hand stroked his cheek in a soothing motion." You need to relax.." he whispered lovingly into his ear." I promise the pain will go away.." He finished moving slightly. The cook willed himself to loosen up, feeling the pain cease a bit as Zoro's movements became faster. Pain washed away into pleasure as Zoro's hand started to stroke him.

"Zoro..." he moand softly into his ear. The pleasure was just getting stronger. As the speed increased and Zoro pounded into him, he hit a spot that made Sanji jerk forward his back arching, and crying Zoro's name, not caring if the other's heard him." f-faster..." he stamered holding onto the swordsmen for dear life. Zoro sped up his actions, his cock hitting that spot again.

Sanji started panting as the thrusting and the strokes met each other in perfect sync. It was like being in heaven. A familiar tingle in the bottom of Sanji's stomache spread to his member as Zoro thrust into his prostate, his hand moving faster.

"Sanji..." Zoro shispered his name as he burried his face in the crook of Sanji' s neck, sucking gently on the skin presented to him. The cook cried out, the pleasure shooting down to his groin, as a cry of ecstasy tore out of his mouth, and he came , streams of white liquid panting the plans of theri stomaches. Zoro groand and bit his lip drawing blood as he came shortly after, bloode running down his chin as he pulled back to kiss Sanji's lips hard.

"Your bleeding idiot..." he whispered, panting every moment he got. Sanji licked the bloode away and kissed Zoro again, his arms wounding tighter around his neck."Do you always hurt yourself?" he questiond. Zoro looked at him his eyes half lidded, his breath coming in pants.

"Only when your around bastard.." he replied weakly. Sanji watched as his head fell to his chest snores fallowing seconds later. He geussd this

time he could let the marimo sleep, after all Sanji was satisfied. He pulled Zoro closer and held him tighter and kissed his green hair lovingly.

"Love you Zoro." he whsipered his eyes closing in exhaustion. And he swore as he fell into unconciousness he heard Zoro reply.

"Love you too Sanji"

END

So tell me what you think? Is it good for my first time here or is it sucky? You can be truethful! Your only helping me out when you me tell this! REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU TO!!!


End file.
